Serce spowite przez deszcz
by Spejn
Summary: Antonio wciąż nie może przestać myśleć o osobie, która przed laty złamała mu serce. Obecnie jest w związku ze swoim dawnym podopiecznym i stara się ułożyć sobie życie, jednak gdy tylko spadnie deszcz, myśli Hiszpana zostają owładnięte przez przeszłość...


"Serce spowite przez deszcz" - Prolog

Antonio siedział na tarasie swojego domu, wpatrując się w krople deszczu nieustannie spadające z nieba. Tak, nawet tu czasem padało. I mimo iż było to bardzo potrzebne, by półwysep Iberyjski nie zmienił się w pustynię, Hiszpan i tak nie znosił takiej pogody. Na co dzień tłumaczył się tym, że chmury zakrywają jego ukochane słońce, że cały dzień musi siedzieć w domu i że nikt nie ma ochoty wychodzić w taką pogodę, przez co nie można się spodziewać gości. Od tych powodów Tosiek analogicznie utwarzał kolejne, co skutecznie tłumaczyło drugiemu rozmówcy niechęć Latynosa do deszczu, jednak prawdziwy powód był zgoła inny. I jakże banalny.

Wiadomo przecież nie od dziś, że każdy ma taką rzecz, słowo lub zjawisko, które zawsze przywodzi mu na myśl konkretną osobę. I najczęściej są to zwykłe, niepozorne czynniki, na które nie zwraca uwagi nikt inny. Komuś może przypomnieć się zmarła matka, gdy zauważy na wystawie kwiaciarni wazon z jej ulubionymi kwiatami. Innej osobie widok schodów od razu będzie przywoływał obraz wypadku przyjaciółki. Ktoś jeszcze może uśmiechać się na samą myśl o spacerze po parku, bo właśnie tam ukochana osoba wyznała mu miłość. I można by tak wymieniać jeszcze wiele przypadków, jednak chodzi tu jedynie o sam sens tego 'zjawiska'.

Wracając do Hiszpana, jego wspomnienia oraz myśli i uczucia zaczynały gwałtownie wirować w jego głowie właśnie na widok deszczu. Wystarczyło, że z nieboskłonu spadnie kilka niewinnych kropel, a od razu przed oczyma Tonia pojawiała się zawsze jedna, ta sama osoba. Zdarzało się, że umysł Latynosa był na tyle zamroczony wspomnieniami, że czasem zdawało mu się, że widzi tę postać w strugach deszczu, stojącą nieopodal. Ale to było złudzenie... I ono jeszcze nigdy nie okazało się prawdą. Zwykle wtedy Antonio czuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu i przygryzał wargę. "Dla niego to była tylko zabawa... Odskocznia od codziennych zmagań. Nie ma szans, by przyszedł tu do mnie. Co ja sobie do cholery wyobrażam..." myślał wówczas, po czym smętnie szedł w zamierzonym kierunku.

Nagle z rozmyślań, wyrwał Hiszpana dźwięk telefonu. Zdziwiony, nie spodziewając się, że ktoś mógłby dzwonić dziś do niego, wyjął komórkę z kieszeni. 'Lovino 3' informował napis. Antonio uśmiechnął się lekko i odebrał.

- _¡Hola__!* _O co chodzi, ¿Romano?

- Tosiek, Ty cholerny jełopie! Gdzie Ty jesteś? Stoję pod drzwiami już dziesięć minut, rozumiesz? _Dieci!* _Czemu do cholery nie otwierasz? Mówiłeś, że będziesz dziś w domu! - Antonio musiał aż odsunąć telefon od ucha, bo krzyki Romano były strasznie głośne. Jednak jeśli Włoch faktycznie w tej chwili stoi przed hiszpańskim domem, to Latynos Antek może już pożegnać się z życiem...

- A-ale ja jestem w domu, wiesz? Tylko nie usłyszałem~ - starał się zachować swój miły i radosny ton.

- Nie usłyszałeś? Co to ma do cholery znaczyć, jełopie? Otwieraj! Otwieraj natychmiast, albo zrobię sos pomidorowy z Twojego pustego łba! - jak gwałtownie zaczął, tak i gwałtownie się rozłączył. A gdy tylko to nastąpiło, Hiszpan zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, wpadł do domu, przebiegł przez całą jego długość, starając się zbytnio nie uszkodzić ani własnego ciała, ani mebli i dopadł w końcu do drzwi. Otworzył je, a tam czekał go widok rozjuszonego Włocha.

- Wreszczie! Ile można czekać? Jestem cały przemoczony! - Lovino wpadł do mieszkania, nie czekając nawet na zaproszenie i od progu już czując się jak u siebie w domu.

Włoszek faktycznie był cały mokry, a dzięki temu również wszystko co było w jego zasięgu. Zdjął buty, zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i szalik, po czym poszedł do salonu i usiadł jak mlody panicz w fotelu.

- Zrób mi kawy oraz daj coś do jedzenia. I przygotuj kąpiel. I włącz jakieś cholerne ogrzewanie, Ty jełpie. Zimno mi! - zaczął od kilku rozkazów, do których Antonio był już całkiem przyzwyczajony. W końcu podobnie wyglądała prawie każda wizyta straszego z włoskich braci.

- _S__í*_, daj mi chwilkę. Nie spodziewałem się gości i nie jestem zbyt przygotowany na wizytę~ - powiedział Hiszpan, po czym zniknął w kuchni. W czasie gdy gotowała się woda, Antoś zrobił swojemu gościowi kilka pysznych kanapek ze świerzym pomidorem, sałatą, ogórkiem i szynką. A na górę trochę cebulki oraz pieprzu i soli. Kawę zrobił szybko i już po chwili zaniósł do salonu talerz wraz z kubkiem i położył na stoliku przed Włochem. - _Por favor, mi querido. __¡Buen provecho__!*_

Romano najpierw zmierzył zwrokiem to, co mu podano, a w drugiej kolejności Hiszpana. Znów spojrzał na kanapki i kawę, po czym zaczął jeść. - _Grazie*_ - rzucił krótko, uważając, że to jest nawet za wiele wdzięczności okazanej Antoniowi. Latynos tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym poszedł na górę, by przygotować kąpiel.

Hiszpan i Włoch byli od jakiegoś czasu parą. To, że Romano czuł coś do tego pierwszego było wiadome nie od dziś, mimo iż ten starał się to ukrywać - zwykle przynosiło to jednak odwrotny skutek. Zdziwieniem było jednak wśród najbliższego otoczenia, gdyż wszyscy zawsze myśleli, że Antonio kocha straszego Włocha, ale jako podopiecznego, syna. Przecież nawet wychowywał go przez jakiś czas! Dlatego ich związej wzbudził pewne kontrowersje, poparte w dodatku jeszcze dwoma argumentami - tym, że są kuzynostwem, oraz tym, że obaj są tej samej płci. Jednak ich związek szybko został ogólnie przyjęty i zaakceptowany, choć niektóre osoby wciąż przypatrywały się temu uważnie. Nie mogły zwyczajnie uwierzyć, że myliły się co do Antonia, który był przecież tak przewidywalną osobą! I miały tu rację... Prawdą było to, iż Romano był dla Hiszpanii wychowankiem. I tak zawsze go traktował. Jednak widząc jakie uczucie żywi do niego Lovino, postanowił spróbować z nim być. Kto wie, może poczuje do niego coś więcej? A skoro osoba, którą to Latynos był zainteresowany i tak nie zwracała na niego uwagi... Nie było zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Tym bardziej, że wszystko tak dobrze się układało! Antonio rzeczywiście zaczął traktować Romano jak kogoś bliższego, powoli zapominając o złamanym sercu, a ich związek był trwały i wyglądało, że da radę przetrwać próbę czasu. Tak przynajmniej wszyscy uważali. Tak przynajmniej uważał Antonio...

- Lovi! Kąpiel gotowa~ - zawołał raźnie, schodząc na dół. Włoch uporał się już z kanapkami i kawą, ale wciąż wyglądał na zmarzniętego. Hiszpan dopiero teraz wpadł na to, że powinien był przecież dać mu jakieś suche ubrania! Ale teraz już nie było po co naprawiać tego błędu, skoro Lovi za chwilę i tak pozbędzie się wszystkich ciuchów, by móc wziąć gorącą kąpiel.

- No wreszcie... Już myślałem, że się w kiblu utopiłeś czy coś - burknął Włoch, wstając z fotela. - To teraz idę do łazienki i radzę Ci zagospodarować jakoś czas, gdyż nie mam zamiaru wyjść stamtąd wcześniej niż za godzinę, dwie - powiedział władczym tonem, kierując się w stronę schodów.

- Ale Romano, ja już ten czas sobie idealnie zagospodarowałem... - zachichotał Antonio, łapiąc Włocha od tyłu w pasie i opierając brodę o jego ramię. - Wanna duża, a ja też mam ochotę się wykąpać, wiesz?

Hiszpan przejechał końcówką nosa przez całą długość szyi niższego mężczyzny, aż do jego ucha i przygryzł je delikatnie. Po ciele Lovino przeszły ciarki po całym kręgosłupie, a twarz przybrała koloru pomidorka, który właśnie co zaczął dojrzewać.

- _T-tu... Pervertito!* _- warknął Włoch, choć bardziej brzmiało to jak miałknięcie. On zawsze walczył. Nawet przeciwko temu, czego pragnął. Taka była już jego natura, jednak Antonio znał go nie od dziś i wiedział, że Lovino zwyczajnie wstydził się okazać jakąkolwiek słabość. I był tylko jeden moment, gdy to robił... Ale żeby mogło do niego dojść, trzeba było wykorzystać wszystkie możliwe środki. A Tosiek w nich nie przebierał.

- Chodźmy już na górę, _mi querido*_ - zamruczał Włoszkowi do ucha, a ten jedynie mruknął coś niezrozumiale, gdy tylko gorący oddech Latynosa owiał jego kark, całkowicie już poddając się woli Tonia.

**Słowniczek:**

_Hola - hiszp. Cześć_

_Dieci - włos. Dziesięć_

_Sí - hiszp. Tak_

_Por favor, mi querido. __¡Buen provecho__! - hiszp. Proszę, mój kochany. Smacznego!_

_Grazie - włos. Dziękuję_

_T-tu... Pervertito! - włos. T-ty... Zboczeńcu!_

_Mi querido - hiszp. Mój kochany_


End file.
